


Maybe This Time

by magicisreal



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicisreal/pseuds/magicisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Bradley and Colin! I've always wondered what happened the first time they met. (This totally didn't happen... only in me head) </p>
<p>Inspired by those videos of them rehearsing lines for the first time :)</p>
<p>This is my first work here so please be gentle with the comments! </p>
<p>Not beta'd or checked for grammar by someone else (I don't even know what beta means. I just wanted to get this out there!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

Sometimes, Bradley wished he didn't have a type. His type: Tall and Lean with cheekbones that could cut glass. He liked dark-haired blokes with the bluest eyes, too. He also liked guys who were smart, who could hold their own in a conversation. He never met anyone who had all of these though. He thought his type only existed in his dreams. The Perfect Guy, as he likes to think. How very wrong he was.

Here he was, sitting down at the lounge, waiting for the meeting to start. He had been elated when he learned he was going to play THE King Arthur from the Arthurian Legends. They had called him back to screen some possible actors to play the part of Merlin.

The door opened and in came a guy in a red hoodie. He was shuffling papers in front of him, an intense look on his face. Bradley stared. Tall: check. Lean: check. Dark hair under that hoodie: check. He hoped with all his might the guy didn't have blue eyes. No such luck. Hot guy (as Bradley has decided to call him) pulled down his hoodie, looked around, saw him, and gave a small smile. 

Oh great. Blue eyes.....and dimples. 'Please tell me you're not playing Merlin, otherwise, am screwed.' Bradley thought.

Hot Guy sat down opposite him. At least he wouldn't have to turn around to stare. 

"Hey mate, what part you in here for?", he decided to ask.

Hot Guy looks up, "For some reason, they sent me the script for Prince Arthur."

"Prince Arthur?" Bradley stares. Hot Guy shrugs, smiles and nods.... adorably. Well, in any case, when they inform Hot Guy he won't be cast, maybe he can try asking him out. Bradley hopes with all his might he isn't straight.

"Colin Morgan?", Marissa, the intern, peeked out from a room and was calling a name from a clipboard. 

"That's me", Hot Guy gets up from his seat. "Well, here goes nothing", he tells Bradley and smiles that small smile at him again. Ah, those dimples!

"Good luck, mate!" Bradley says and watches Hot Guy, now named Colin Morgan, walk inside the room. And oh my god, he had a cute butt as well. Well, well, Bradley thought. There is a God after all.

"Bradley?", Julian Jones was poking his head out from another room, "Come inside!"

"Hello, Julian! I want to say thank you for taking a chance on me!" He says as he walks in. Julian smiles and gestures for him to take his seat.

"Thank you for coming in, Bradley. We're glad to have you on board! We're actually nearly done with all the casting! We already have who we think would be the perfect Merlin. He came in today. He's trying on his lines in the next room. Apparently, they gave him the wrong script and he's been given 10 minutes to look at Merlin's lines." 

No way, Bradley thought. Not Colin, please. It's going to be a long season if it is Colin. He's made it a policy to never date his co-stars.

"I hope he and I will work well together", he says. (Because he is a professional, goddamn it.)

"Me too. He's a really great actor, for someone so young. He was the lead in a theatre play a year ago while he was still in school. Then he was cast in a role in Doctor Who and as well as in a Catherine Tate special! Can you imagine that!"

"Wow, he sounds really good. I'm excited to meet him!", Bradley says. He's going to ask this bloke all about David Tennant and if he has seen the Tardis. 

"I'm glad you are!"

The door opens.

"Oh here he is! Colin Morgan, meet Bradley James, our Arthur. Bradley, this is Colin, we're hoping to cast him as Merlin."

'Oh shit', Bradley thought. Just his luck the guy of his dreams might end up being his co-star.

He hears Colin chuckle. 

"We've kind of met, actually." He was looking at Bradley and smiling.

"That we did. So, Merlin, huh?"

"I'm glad you've both met.", Julian interrupted. "Sit down opposite Bradley and we will do a bit of dialogue reading. Let's do the part wherein they meet for the first time."

Colin sits down, faces Bradley and grinned. It was that moment that Bradley James knew he was utterly, irrevocably fucked. He has to look at those eyes, those dimples for the next few months if Colin gets the part and from the way Julian is looking at him, he probably will. He looks approachable and friendly, just like the Merlin in this show should be. If the series does well, he knows he will be pining for this guy. Damn his unruly hair, gorgeous blue eyes and adorable dimples... and that accent. Where is he from anyway? He is so dead. Well, he's going to have suck it up. He is a professional, goddamn it. He draws a breathe and looks at Colin.

"Annnddd, action!", Julian says.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Colin looks at him through his lashes. "No, I don't."

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"And yet you called me friend."

Colin grinned. 

... it was then that Bradley thinks he might have to bend his no dating policy a little.


End file.
